In to the heart, with an understanding
by luna.charm.3
Summary: Ash looked at me in shock. I could understand pokèmon be listening through their hearts. This also helped me connect with really powerful pokèmon. Just what team rocket want. not going by cannon
1. Chapter 1: intro

ch 1

Hi I am a 10 year old girl from paltte town in the kanto region. I live with my dad. My mom died when I was young. When mom was younger she was a corrotator and dad trained to become a pokèmon master and the both won in two regions. They meet when they were in shino. Mom was running with her pokèmon.

Dad says that it was THEM. Evil people who was always after mom. She bumped into him. And that's that. I am going for just gyms for now. Don't want to confuse myself or my pokèmon. But one day I want to enter a conest and prove I am not just a normal trainer

Speaking of which I did not say my name I am so sorry. I am Laura. And tomorrow I began my Journey. Can't wait

I just have to look out for THEM! You will learn of them soon.


	2. Chapter 2: A run in with friends

ch 2

"Laura,you up? You wanted to go." dad yelled up.

I saw the time and rushed out off bed. Dressed, got toast and ran out the door

"AHHHHHHHH! OUT MY WAY!" yelled a voice coming from the other way.

All of a sundden I was hit by some one running into me. "What is the big idea?" I asked not looking at the person.

I looked up and it was Ash. Ash is a good friend of mine same age and birthday as me. That's why he was running. To get he's own pokèmon."

"Ash oh god I am so sorry. Hey you want to walk in with me? I am late to" I said. He nodded and we walked up to the lab, where a load of people were waiting. Ash had the idea where we push though. I wish we didn't. I ended up flat on my face in front of Gary Oak of all people.

He and Ash are kind of rivals. Both of them are always biting at each other for years. Gary then went on to say how he picked the best pokèmon.( I knew it was a squrtile) he then went off and so did all the people. Then Ash and I heard a voice from behind

"you two finally made it then?" Oak stood there looking at us. "come on then"


	3. Chapter 3: I get a pokèmon

ch 3

Me and Ash followed Oak into a room. In the middle there was three pokeballs. Ash went over to them and picked one up. Empty. The next two were the same. Oak handed me a pokeball that he had in his pocket as he walked over to Ash.

"Sir what pokèmon is this?" I asked looking round at it.

"Yell "go pokemon" and you will find out" said Oak who then handed a pokeball to Ash. We looked at each other then at the same time yelled "go pokeball"

Suddenly the pokeball Ash was holding spilled out with thunder. What stood before him was a small yellow mouse pokèmon. "how cute a pickachu." I said looking at it. My pokèmon jumped on my back then up to my head. "Looks like I have an eevee. The evolution pokèmon. Eevee can evolve into an number of different pokèmon with different powers from fire to dark. Sorry guess I have been looking at dad's pokedex too much." I said.

Ash looked at me. He had just been shocked by pickachu. Oak then handed us our pokeballs and pokedexs. We left the lab to find my dad and Ash's mom outside waiting. As Ash talked to his mom. Dad came to talk to me.

"Make sure to only..." dad looks round to see if anyone was listening. "...use IT when IT is really needed. Understand?" He asked. I nodded. I waved back at everyone as I leave. But as I do I hear some thing behind me. "Eevee come on out". Eevee looked round till we both heard a laugh. It was Gary Oak.

"Gary, you scared me half to... What do you want?" He smiled and said "I want you to travel with me. As you know I am the best trainer" I laugh "we have only begun today. How do you know eevee can't bet your pokèmon. Plus I am already traveling with some one" I said trying to shake him off.

Just then Ash turns up. Gary starts to laugh. "oh and let me guess you are traveling with him?" he still was laughing ad he said it. "Yes so if you don't mind" I drag Ash down the road out for Gary's sight and ear shot.

"So which way?" Ash asked me looking for signs. "I am going this way. I only said that to get Gary away from me" I said starting to walk.

"Wait, Laura, wait. Please come with me." Ash begged me. "is this so you can have one up on Gary?" I look at him. Ash just nods and walks laughing. "Great" I think "now if THEY come for me. Poor Ash will be in danger" 


	4. Chapter 4: Team meeting

ch 4

Ash draged poor Pickachu with string tied round it's wast. I look back as Eevee skips in the long grass. "Pickachu does not like it's ball then?" I said. Ash looked at me and sighed. "You think!" I walked up to the small yellow pokèmon. "Wait, Pickachu hates it if you touch the pokèmon at all" Ash warned me. "Hey Pickachu." Ash's mouth dropped. "how... Wow look a pigie"

I watched as he tried to catch it without Pickachu's help. Till he throw a stone at what he thought was the pigie. "Ash... That's a sparrow." I yelled. We ran. We ended up in a lake where a girl same age as me and Ash was fishing. "Oh, looks like I have a big...wooo" she was thrown back by Ash and myself. "Sorry got to run" Ash ran and for some reason took her bike. "Do you know him?" she asked. "Yes. I am Laura"

We walked to the local pokèmon center, where Ash just happened to be. "woooo... Misty, it's ok Ash will get you a new bike" I said. Suddenly smoke came from the roof. I looked around and then I heard voices that I wished I didn't hear. " To protect the world from deviation.. To unite all people's within our nation... To denounce evils of truth and love... To extend our reach to the stars above... Jessie... James... Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light... Surrender now or prepare to fight... Mewthow that's right."

" THEY have found me. Hope they dont know what I look like. Listen to dad. Try not to use it" I think in my head. Team Rocket stood there hoping someone would know who they are. "What do you want Team Rocket?" I ask. "Easy your... Pokèmon" said Jessie. We ran into another room where a group of Picka's was. " I have to" I think. Koffin barged in the room. "No where to hide now" said James laughing.

"that's not true" I put all my energy into connecting in the hearts of the pika group. "This is for what you put mom though all those years. Pika thunder bolt" "You too Pickachu." Ash joined in.

Teamm rocket floated in their balloon. "She can't be. She may have the Eevee but she can't." "Don't be silly that is her kid. Looks like she may be stronger than her mother." you have a point. Let's tell him"


	5. Chapter 5: Catching Pokèmon

ch 5

Watching Ash try to catch this little Caterpie, I was laughing at the fact Misty was trying to tell him what to do. And of corse Ash bit back at her. " yes I caught a Caterpie.. Look girls look" he showed us the pokeball. "Cool can't wait to catch my first Pokémon, Eevee come on out" I called my little brown Pokémon out of its pokeball. "Look its a Oddish"

I spent a little less time than Ash did with Caterpie. He then went on to catch a Pidgey. I think he is a little competitive with me. Then THEY turned up. While they were doing their silly motto, I was thinking of telling them to shut it.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Misty. Meowth walked forward a spoke. "We want two things that Pickachu... And her..." He said pointing at me. I glared at him placing Eevee and Oddish in front ready to fight. Team Rocket then showed their own Pokémon. Ash wanting to help sent his own Pokémon out. But of corse both Caterpie and Pidgey was scared.

"That's it.. I am tired of you three... Eevee, Oddish, go..." I started to use IT again. Not noticing that a buch of Pokémon was helping me, coming to my aid, then Pickachu did the same. I looked at the little mouse Pokèmon and nodded. I closed my eyes and let the Pokèmon do their work. The last thing I saw before I fainted was the Pokèmon around me walking away. The last thing I heard was "Looks like Team Rocket is basting off" Not the last time I would hear it.

AN: DO YOU WHAT THE MOTTO TYPED EVERY TIME THEY (TEAM ROCKET) TURN UP? TELL ME IN A REVIEW. 


	6. Chapter 6: The understanding

ch 6

I awoke in a hospital. My head was banging. It was full of the sounds of the Pokémon from before. Eevee and Oddish sat at the end of the bed.

"odd,oddish,odd" The little grass type said jumping on me. I look around. I could not see Ash or Misty. "This is my chance to go. I don't want them in any more danger. But how can I when Team Rocket are now also after Pickachu." I say to my Pokémon. "Maybe you should talk to your friends." A voice said from behind me.

"Eevee, go and use bite" I was sure it was Team Rocket. And of corse I was wrong. "Why do you not say hi? Then I would not have to do things like this, Ash." He was sat on the floor rubbing his head. "Its ok, now what was up with you back there?" He asked. It took about an hour or so for me to say any thing. Misty broke the quite and said "You going to say? we were worried" I took a deep breath and explained "For a long time now I have been able to connect to Pokémon though their hearts, be able to understand them, to understand what they are saying. Team Rocket want for that cause can can do this with really powerful/rare Pokémon. So since mom died dad has tried to procet me and when I said I wanted to go on my journey, he said to not use **IT** unless I really need to. Like earlier. But I have never ever done **IT **at that scale."

While Misty and Ash were listening to me. Team Rocket was listening from the outside.

"She took her time in telling her friends" said James

"James, you idiot you know she could not have wanted to" said Jessie "she wanted to be normal"

"Ya, and we messed it up for her" Said Meowth

"SHHHHHHH! Keep your big mouth shut,Meowth, they could hear us you know"

"Shall we?" asked James

"We shall"


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

ch 7

" To protect the world from deviation.. To unite all people's within our nation... To denounce evils of truth and love... To extend our reach to the stars above... Jessie... James... Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light... Surrender now or prepare to fight... Mewthow that's right."

They came blasting through the window. "Oh, stop this, you 3 are not what I need now." I said looking dead at Team Rocket. I nodded at my Pokémon. "Go"

"Oddish use razer leaf and Eevee use takle."

"Don't think you can bet us, little girl. Go Ekans" said Jessie. The snake like Pokèmon came out of it's ball. Ash and Misty put themselves in front of me. "What are you doing this is between me and Team Rocket. Please move." I begged them. But they would not move. Misty tried to call Starme out but Psyduck came out all on it's own. "If I wanted you I would have called you get back in. Now go Starme." the star Pokèmon stood there. Ready to attack. "Please stop. I am the one they want. Let me deal with them." I ask.

Ash turned to look at me. "No way. You are a friend. I will not let you be taken by them." that was the first Ash told me that. It would also not be the last. "Koffing you turn." James let out his poison type that looked like a floating ball. "Pikachu takle go" Pikachu ran at the two Pokèmon knocking them out. "Now use thunder" "Pika, Pika-chhhhhuuuu" Team Rocket went flying though the window they came in though. I heard them yell. "looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again"


	8. Chapter 8: Eeveeution one: water

ch 8

We walked out of the hospital. I then stopped looking down I thought I should ask them. "Guys, I wish to carry on with my journey with you. Team Rocket may still come after me but I hope this dose not change a thing" I said. "Why would it? We will stand by you no matter what now come on let's get to the first gym." said Ash Walking forward. On we went till we got to a river. We rested there for some time.

While we did misty let her Pokèmon in the water. Me and Ash however spent some time training. "You watch Oddsih" I said to my grass type. But before we could start our battle, the bushes shook. I moved closer, looked in and saw a... "It an Vaporeon" I battle it so I can catch it it took a while but soon I though that pokèball and caught my first Eeveeution.

I ran to see Misty who, when I got near her, was pointing behind me. "get off me" some thing ( or rather some one) had me by my wast. They were using a robot. Pikachu had the same done to him. All I could say to it was to keep calm. But with Team Rocket it is not so easy.

" To protect the world from deviation.. To unite all people's within our nation... To denounce evils of truth and love... To extend our reach to the stars above... Jessie... James... Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light... Surrender now or prepare to fight... Mewthow that's right."


	9. Chapter 9: The Robot Encouter

ch 9

Ash and Misty looked up at the robot. I was trying to get out but nothing I was doing was working. "Nothing I am... Wait. Eevee use takle on the robot" Eevee ran to the robot. Ash saw what I was thinking and sent piggy out to do the same. "Misty send out a Pokèmon that knows takle"

"Right" she try's to send out Starme but Psyduck came out by itself. "Not you. Return and go Starme." With 3 Pokèmon using takle and the robot was starting to fall. I grab Pikachu, who's restraint came lose (as did mine) and we fell to the ground. Team Rockets robot also fell and came out of it. Me and Pikachu,unaware of them behind us, shook our heads. Team Rocket then grabed the 2 of us. "You get off me friend and my Pikachu" Ash yelled running at them. "Ha ya right."

"Right you asked for it" I stomped on James foot and ran back to the guys. "Now Ash" Right, Pikachu use bite." Pikachu bit Jessie. "Now you use thunder" "PIKA...CHU."

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again" We all were all happy. "So why did you want me?" Asked Misty.


	10. Chapter 10: The First Gym,The First Fail

ch 10

After showing Misty my Vaporeon, we got to Pewter city. Ash wanted to go straight to the gym. "Ash I think you should get your Pokémon checked over. After the fight with Team Rocket, you dont want your Pokémon to fanit cause they are tired do you?" I had to agree with Misty, I also wanted Vaporeon to be checked over.

After the Pokèmon center, the 3 of us walked to the gym. "Looks from the outside that it may be a rock gym" said Misty. We walked in to hear a voice from the shadows. "Have you come to challenge the gym?" it asked. "Just two of us" I said looking round for the owner of the voice.

"My name is Brock and I am the gym leader." Ash stepped forward to challenge him first. But poor Ash failed, leaving the gym to do more training. "You next?" Brock looks at me. I nod and walk to were Ash was stood. "Vaporeon go."

After my battle which I also lost, I went back to the Pokèmon center. Brock's words ringing in my head. "Vaporeon is strong. The problem is not the Pokèmon in this case it is the trainer. You must have more trust in what you can do. You can't expect any one to take you seriously if you don't. What ever is worrying you, let it go when battling it will help" ** What dose he mean? I wish I knew**

** A/N: PLEASE ONLY REVEIW IF YOU HAVE SOME THING NICE TO SAY. I WILL NOT STAND FOR RUDE/MEAN PEOPLE**

** POKÈMON IS MEANT TO BE FUN. **


	11. Chapter 11: the first badge

ch 11

Ash was out training when I got back. Misty told me what they found out about Brock. I was shocked but then thought "he must worry about them all the time. Having to look after a big family. Wait that's it. I must forget about what has happened in the past with Team Rocket when battling, if I don't I can forget about the pokemon league"

I got my Pokèmon healed and made my way outside " Vaporeon, Eevee and Oddish come on out" we trained all most all the night but soon enough I was ready I went to the gym to re-challenge Brock and this time my mind was a the battle. Ash walked in to do the same. He watched as my Vaporeon took down his last Pokèmon. "That was a much better battle you worries must never out weigh the improtants of battling. Put then to the back of your mind and you will be fine." Brock handing me my frist gym badge. Ash also got his that day. Ash and Brock talked ,before we headed out to the next gym, and before I knew it he joined us. Well I guess now he will know what bothers me. 


	12. Chapter 12: Kidanped by TR

ch 12

We travled for some time before we got near to Cerulean city. But Misty was not happy. She tried to get us to go to another town/city.

"Misty, what is so wrong with Cerulean City? I hear it is great" she just froze as Ash asked her. "Let's just go" said Brock. We got to the road just before the gym, Misty said she had to go. Brock went to the Pokèmon center, leaving me and Ash to head to the gym. "Wow it is a water gym" I said looking at the outside. It looked so cute.

Ash ran in before me, when I got in he was speaking to 3 girls. They were the gym leaders. They lead us to the battle "pool" where they said that they no longer battling and then before one of them got the chance to hand the badge to Ash, a voice rang from the stairs.

"Stop you can't do that!" It was Misty. I was shocked when she said she was the 4th gym leader of Cerulean City. When her and Ash had their battle, I went outside for some last chance training. "Eevee, Vaporon, Oddish come on out!" I started working with Eevee and Oddish (Without me looking) walked around the back of the gym and then ran back. "Odd...odd...ish...Oddish...ish...Odd..Oddish" She showed me what she saw. I returned all my Pokèmon, but Eevee as I hid behind the bin.

"Hurry up James. We don't want to get caught here, do we?" Said Jessie. "You have a point Jess, can't wait to get in there and get those Pokèmon." Said James. I gasped. That was the wrong to do as it was a bit to loud. "You, What are you doing watching us girl?" said Methow. I stod up. "I will not let you steal those Pokèmon. Eevee go."

"I don't think so. Go Ekens." Jessie's Snake Pokèmon came out of it's ball as did Jame's Koffing. It was not a far fight. Before long Eevee was too weak to go on, not wanting to put my other Pokèmon though that I started to run. But Team Rockets Pokèmon and Methow blocked me. Ekens grabed me and took me to James. "Just give up. We will win" He said. "You two are such idots. Her Eevee is gone why did you not keep an eye on it."

Good on you Eevee, go warn them. I think you can do it. 


	13. Chapter 13: Why Team rocket come?

ch 13

"Can you tell me why you are always after me? Ok maybe for what I can do, but still I am only 10 after all. Why not wait till I was older?" I look at each of them as I say this. All they do is look at each other.

"You see girl, we were told by the boss about your mom. She like you was a connector, able to talk and help Pokémon. When she died we were told to come get you. But your dad would never let you out of his sight. So one day we saw that he let you go to get stuff for him. We followed you and jumped out at you after you got the stuff. You had no idea who we were. We were all ready to kidnap you and then, a voice yelled your name. Your dad and some boy who followed you to make sure you were ok." Mewthow said

"That was you 3 all this time. I could not remember." I said looking down.

"Eoungh of that, we got to get those Pokémon" said Jessie

"EEEEEE...EEEEEEEEEE...EEE" Eevee ran into the room where Misty and Ash was still having their battle. "Wait that is Laura's Eevee? What is it? where is she? Laura?" yelled Misty

" To protect the world from deviation.. To unite all people's within our nation... To denounce evils of truth and love... To extend our reach to the stars above... Jessie... James... Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light... Surrender now or prepare to fight... Mewthow that's right."

"Team Rocket, let Laura go" I heard Ash's voice and looked down as I was hanging from a robotic arm, two other arms went down and grabed Pikachu and Eevee. Then a net dove in to the water and grabed all of the Pokémon in the pool. "Laura hold on, you too Pikachu." Ash looked up wondering what to do. "Pika...Pikachu...use...thunder...bolt please" "Pika...chu"

"Looks like Team Rocket is balsting off again"

"Are you 3 ok? Pikachu, Laura, Laura, wake up" I opened my eyes, looking up at my friends.

"What did I miss?"


	14. Chapter 14: Eeveeution two: fire

ch 14

Before leaving Cerlean City, I challenged Misty to a battle in which I gained the next badge I needed.

"We will rest here before walking to the next Pokèmon center." said Brock. I went walking around till I reached a cliff. Sundenly a bush shook, It was a Flaron.

"Eevee shall we" "eee..e" "ok then" While battling Eevee learned dig, which came in handy. After chatching Flaron, I went back to see the others, who was dealing with a Charmander. It had been left by it trainer that said it would come back of it. Unsure we walked to the Pokemon center, where we met Charmander's trainer. He was bargging on how he had left it out in the cold. Misty filped and had a right go at him as well as tell him to go get his Pokemon saying about its tail flame.

When the rest went to get Charmader I called my dad. "I guess it is time he knew what has been happening."

"Laura, I told you to call me when you were at Crelean City. What happened? Are you ok? Team Rocket bother you?"

"Dad! Slow down its ok I am ok. Yes I have come into contact with Team Rocket..."

"What happened are you ok? did they hurt you? kiddnap you? had you for longer than 5 mins?"

"Yes, no, yes and yes. But I have great friends, they help me."

"Ok just be careful"

Just then the others came thorugh with the charmander

We waited for hours till we were told that chamander will be ok


	15. Chapter 15: déjà vu, déjà who?

Ch 15

"It will be fine" said nurse joy.

That is all we needed to hear. After a good nights sleep, Ash walked into the room where charmander was. But saw that the fire type had gone.

We left the Pokèmon center with the thought of Charmander in each of our heads. Then... "AHHHHHHHH"

We fell down a hole. Well all of us expect Pikachu and Eevee. I sent Flaron up in case of anything poping up. Then Ash sends up Bulbasaur hoping that it's vibe wip would pull us up. And then of corse... " To protect the world from deviation.. To unite all people's within our nation... To denounce evils of truth and love... To extend our reach to the stars above... Jessie... James... Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light... Surrender now or prepare to fight... Mewthow that's right."

"Just what we need you 3 when are stuck in a hole." My voice echoing though and up the hole like a snoring Snorelax. "Well get over it." Yelled back Jessie who at times looked like a Snorelax I my opinion, but I would dare not to say it out loud. "Time to grab that Pikachu" said James. "eee...e...eee...eeee..." Eevee charged at Team Rocket. In her head she had the strength of a Pokèmon 5x her size/strength. But with both of their Pokèmon, Eevee was knocked down causing Pikachu to act up. "Char...man...der" Fire and heat soared across the hole towards the shocked Team Rocket. "Its...duck" Yelled Misty. A red beam came from Mistys little bag, forming a shape as the red turns to yellow. "Psy...yyy...Psy..." "I said duck not Psyduck." Misty put her hand to her face and reaches for the duck like Pokèmons Pokèball. "déjà vu right Misty. How many time has that happened now?" Ash started to laugh as Misty got more and more red in the face. Brock told me he was not going to get involved. However with the 3 déjà idoits up there I was not in the mood for my friends to rip each other to pieces.

"Please stop I have an idea." whispering while Team Rocket was dealing with the Pokèmon out of the hole. "Char...man...der" "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again."

Oddish got me out last. I wanted to use my own Pokèmon. That is way I became a trainer, to work with Pokèmon of my own. Charmander's trainer saw it fight and wants it back but after we tell poor Charmander what he was really like, he burnt him. And that is how Ash caught Charmander. The fire starter of Kannto. 


	16. Chapter 16: What's the next Gym type?

Ch 16

I looked at my Pokèballs.

2 Eeveelutions and Eevee her self. I could not believe it along with Oddish I had such a strong team. Well in my eyes anyway. And we have only just passed the first 2 gyms.

After Ash gained his next Pokèmon, a Squrtile with an personality and a funny one to boot. We rested by a lake. The water Pokèmon loved the lake. Flaron and Charmander not so much being fire types.

"The next gym is a electric gym."

"Ash will have an advantage."

"As will you"

"What do you mean?"

"Eevee can use dig. Ground type moves are good to use against electric."

"What else?"

"Grass, other electric."

With this I was ready for my next gym battle. 


	17. Chapter 17: Evolve or not evolve

Ch 17

He was strong. The gym leader. Pikachu was rushed to the local Pokèmon center. Ash was tossing up whether or not to evolve him or not. I looked over at the others.

"I am going to train. Be back after my battle..." Ash could not take his eyes off poor Pikachu. "He will be alright he's a strong little guy. Have faith in what you think."

Eevee was getting good at dig. I could see her normal moves working well. As for Oddish I could see her dogging working well as well.

I was walking to the gym when Ash shouted behind me. "What are you doing? Pikachu can not face Raichu." Ash explained his plan before 2 people and a Pokèmon. They said they were Pokèmon cheerleaders. They were not good at all. But made us laugh.

The battle was competitive. Eolution vs eolution. I never seen a battle like this before.

Of course this time Ash won his battle and got the thunder badge. "Sorry I know you have just had a battle. But may I have a battle once your Pokèmon is healed"

It took two Pokèmon. Two different battles to get my badge. "Your strong. Both of you." I have never heard someone call me and my friend strong. "Carry on like you are and you will be something big one day." And you know what I hope we will. 


	18. Chapter 18: The St Anne Trap

Ch 18

Coming from our third gym battle win. Ash, me, Misty and Brock saw crystal blue waters. And mirrored in the water was the image of the St Anne. Sundenly two people came and offered us tickets for a trainer thing on the St Anne.

What seemed like hundreds of trainers was on this one ship. Battles were going on. So we all spilt up to do so. Ash battled some guy and swapped Butterfree for a Rattate.

Looking around. Something didn't feel right. I was right. Suddenly a load of members (Including Jessie, James and Mewthow) of Team Rocket. Ash traded back to get his Pokèmon back.

"Don't you guys have nothing better to do than stealing trainers Pokèmon for no..." I stopped myself before I sounded stupid. (Like them).

The hulk of the ship began to sink below the deep,blue sea.

To escape this we (to my destaste) had to help and work with Team Rocket. Ehrrrr!

When I awoke I was on land... Alone. Then I heard "Pika...Pika...P...Chu...Pikachu!"


	19. Chapter 19- Island rush

Ch 19

I rushed to find the yellow Pokémon. Eevee behind me, we dare not spilt up. In case we get lost.

I tripped and fell over a green lump in the ground that looked like a bulb or maybe... "Bulbasur...is that you?" That grass type jumped on me when it turned around. Then from behind a tree came Chamander. "Ok that's Eevee, Bulbasur and Charmander. Where are Squrtile, Oddish and Pikachu?" We walked for what seemed like hours with no luck. Before me, in the ground was a paw print. A Mewthow. Of course it have been a wild one. There were no human foot prints. "Flarion come on out. Run a head I can hear Oddish and Pikachu."

And of course they were fine. But for how long. Stood above us were 3 shadows. I turned slowly to find.…Mewthow, Ekens and Koffing?! "Ekens grab the girl I'll get Pikachu" Mewthow said. Ekens stood there. If it was Jessie tell it to do so it would same with Koffing and James. "Stop this. Come on let's just talk"

"Why should we listen?"

"Becuase I am the best chance of you seeing Team rocket again. so what do you say?"

**Misty POV**

I could see no sign of Team Rocket. That was ok. But I could also not see Laura, Pikachu or other pokemon that help us to get out of the St. Anne.

"There is a cave there"

Looks like we will be here for a whille.

**Laura POV **

The next day we all worked our way to find Ash, Misty and Brock. We walked for what felt like miles till we heard voices.

"Pikachu...Laura...Eevee...Are you out there?...HELLO?"

I had never been so glad to hear my friends voices.

"WE ARE OVER HERE" I yelled

To my shock Team Rocket saw their Pokemon and did not come and get me or Pikachu

We manged to get off the island in time and made our way from gym to gym. Untill...

**A/N: TIME SKIP TIME.**


	20. Chapter 20- ITS HIM

Ch 20

Viridian City.

Its gym was cool looking. But I kept getting a weird vibe from it.

Before me and Ash got a chance to go inside, Gary Oak showed up.

He had 10 badges, compere that to our 7, we were happy as he walked into the gym. I angery/noisy walked in behind him and the girls who was with him. The gym leader was on a platform above the battle ground.

As the battle went on I could see how Gary won 10 gym badges.

"Impressive" Said the gym leader, He stood up, as he did his face came into the light.

I didn't know what to do. I froze. It was the leader of Team Rocket. Giovanni.

"I would like to test my new pokemon if you dont find." Gary being Gary said it would be fine

I hung back slowly hiding behind a pole. The next time I look around Gary, his Pokemon and the other girls were on the floor passed out.

"How dare you? Using pokemon in that way" I yell

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee...Eevee." I look down at my little brown starter pokemon. Giovanni looked down at her then looked at me.

"Do you know who I am? Girl?" He walked down from the platform, I wanted to run but my feet were like they were frozen to the floor by a ice type.

I did not want to say "oh ya I am the Person you have Jessie and James go after" But I could tell he knew who I was he just needed me to say it. Saving him Asking.

"I am no girl...My name is Laura...I from Paltte town...AND I CAN TALK TO AND UNDERSTAND POKEMON...I AM A CONCETER...Is that what you wanted?"


	21. Chapter 21: THEM GYM LEADERS? HA

ch 21

**A/N: THIS IS IT...THE LAST CHAPTER...BEEN A LONG TIME...BUT WE ARE HERE...LETS GET GOING...**

"Is that what you wanted?" My eyes felt like the end of a fire types tail...Thats if they had a tail. But that did not make any difference to my legs. They were still as frozen as any thing.

Giovanni smiled. "So you give up then?" I laugh "What do you mean by that?" "You came in here by your know free will...This mean you give you right?"

I looked down. And under my breath said..._"no" _

"What did you say?" Giovanni put his hand on my shoulder. At that moment I looked up and put my hand on a pokeball. "I said No! And I mean No! Go Jolteon!"

I caught her back before me and the others got to the gym. This may be her first battle but I have all my faith in her.

"You know of my Pokemon's power, Laura." The hairs on the back of my neck raised as he said my name. Yet again my eyes burned. "Go Vaporeon! And you as well Flareon! Eevee lets show him how strong we are. By...disapering. Eevee dig...Vaporeon water gun...Flareon fire spin...And Jolteon thunder"

The dust went away in time as I knew it would this gave me the chance to run. But as I did I heard Giovanni shout "When you stood there you looked just like her. Give it time my dear and you will be wearing a Team Rocket uniform. Make no mistake of that."

Dose he think that I would go back just cause he compared me to my mom I would go running back defending her memory? He is dumb to think so.

It was like a maze to get out of the gym I knew that Ash and the others were still waiting. So when I got out I found the way out to where they were before. It seemed that I was not the only one that had gone for some time. Togepi had been missing for some time.

Now I came out from the gym, Ash went in as Gary was running out , girls in toe.

"What happened in there? Laura?" Ash looked at me. I had no idea on what to say to him. "oh, you know the leader of Team Rocket? Ya this is his gym. I know a I ran away" Ya right I was going to say that.

He walked in and then...

" To protect the world from deviation.. To unite all people's within our nation... To denounce evils of truth and love... To extend our reach to the stars above... Jessie... James... Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light... Surrender now or prepare to fight... Mewthow that's right."

"What are you 3 doing here?" Yelled Misty

James came forward and said "well we are the gym leaders of the gym" In my head, I could not stop laughing. But then again I was ok with this at least we would not have to face Giovanni or his odd Pokemon. "What was that? You 3 gym leaders? Ok then James I would like to challenge you to a battle then.

Ash battled Jessie at the same time.

As I knew they would they cheated, by using a electic charge every time our Pokemon gained damage. Lucky for us Mewthow did this to both platfroms. Before long we heard "Looks like like Team Rocket is blasting off again" Falling from the sky was the two gym badges that they were holding.

We entered the Pokemon leauge. So we did not win. We travled of some time with one another, my abilty not growing so Team Rocket just went after Pikachu. After the Johto regin, Me and Ash went to Hoenn. But on the boat Some thing would happen that would hurt poor Pikachu in a way I could not see.

**A/N: THIS IS THE END. :( BUT GET READY FOR A NEW START FOR THIS STORY IN HONNEN. ALSO MY FIRST CROSSOVER COMING SOON. DISNEY/DC COMICS**


End file.
